Otogakure
'Otogakure '(音隠れの里, Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Sound"), called Oto for short, was Orochimaru's personal village, founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and his quest to learn all jutsu. In actuality, Oto is not really a village, but a group of hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and other countries. Howerver, a mutant Sasuke helped conquer the entire Land of Sound, and rebuilded the village into something greater. Sooner many clans and people favored the new village, and Otogakure became something. Basic Information Name: Otogakure Other Names: Village Hidden in Sound, Sound Kingdom, Otoyite Location: Land of Sound (Well, the entire land of sound is Otogakure) Information: This is a newly formed villaged that was founded by Orochimaru. Orochimaru used this village to create a shinobi army in hopes thathe could learn every justu and together with Sunagakure that they could crush Konoha. Its current leader is Kyuaku. Aliances: Former alliance with Sunagakure; no current alliance. Emmenies: Mostly all Shinobi nations especially Sunagakure and Konoha. When Sasuke took over, many new enemies arose, because of his actions at the Kage Sumit in the bingo book. Kyuaku is currently after Indo Huiyo, the Slabia of Darkness. Official Anthem When Kyuaku rises to the throne, in order to contruct nationalism in Otogakure, he makes an national anthem that every student in Otogakure must recite to begin the day. :Truth and hope in our Fatherland! :And death to every foe! :Our soldiers shall not pause to rest :We vow our loyalty : : :Old traditions they will abide :Arise young heroes! :Our past inspires noble deeds :All Hail Otogakure! : : :Immortal beacon shows the way :Step forth, seek glory! :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Otogakure! : : :Our Kage stands astride this world :He’ll vanquish every foe! :His truth and justice shine so bright :All hail his brilliant light! : : :Never will he be overthrown :Like mountains and sea :His bloodline immortal and pure :All Hail Otogakure! : : :So let his wisdom guide our way :Go forth and seek glory :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Otogakure!! : History Oroichmaru's Rule Three Sound ninja (Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin), under Orochimaru's orders, entered the Chūnin Exam with the goal of killing Sasuke Uchiha. However, Orochimaru was actually using them as test subjects for Sasuke's power after Orochimaru gave him the Cursed Seal. Later, Otogakure assisted Sunagakure in invading Konoha. After the failed invasion and the Cursed Seal of Heven tempting Sasuke, Oroichmaru used the Sound Five, Otogakure's strongest minions to retrive him. With Orochimaru being asrobed and thought dead, the fate of the village is unknown. Sasuke's Takeover and Kyuaku's Domain After his fight with Naruto, Sasuke was not only defeated, but he was gravly wounded and unable to use his powers again due to Naruto's Sprit Rasengan damageing his chakra networking system. Kabuto offrered Sasuke a change to regain his powers back by mutation. Sasuke took the chance, but at the cost of him regaining his powers, he became a mutant, lost moast of his memories, killed Kabuto, and the explosion sent him back to Otogakure. Sasuke decided to help his newly made friend, Kyuaku, rebuild Otogakure. He killed the dyamno, recruited many other people, and lastly seted up a goverment system. In less than a year, the village was rebuilt, and many people decided to join Otogakure in hopes of a new start. This formed Otogakure's shinobi system and the many clans that came with it. During the wars, Sasuke regained all of his memories, and told the village about them. Many of the villigers were worried that Sasuke was going to leave, but Sasuke said that would be a mistake and wondered if the villiage would let him stay. Everyone agreed that Sasuke should stay which caused him to finialy be accepted as a hero. Not long after that, Sasuke was asked to become Otokage, but Sasuke said no and nstead gave the title to Kyuaku, saying that he deserved the role more than he did. Dispite the fact, Sasuke was still respected around the Sound Kingdom and later began to form powerfull groups such as Koukon, and the Omega Sannin. Sasuke was one of twelve Oto members that voted yes on a rule that allowed Missing-nin to become part of the villiage anytime. Creation Tailed Beast Sometime beforer the Fourth War, and after hearing that the hidden villages regained controll of thier tailed beast, Sasuke decided that Otogakure needed it's own tailed beast. So, during the war, Kyuaku collected and stored the chakra of everbody he defeated. After enough chakra was collected, Kyuaku and Sasukeused a special version of igizani to turn the chakra into a Tailed Beast. It was then sealed inside of Sasuke's adopted daughter, Takaken Uchiha. Leadership And Goverment The former leader of the village was the legendary Sanin Orochimaru, however due to his "death" the village was left in ruins. After Sasuke who became a mutant to gain his powers back, stumbled uphon the village, he decided to help the village gain it's former glory. He allined himself with several others and staged a coup d'tat in his former sensei's name and tookover Otogakure. Sasuke howerver, did not want to be the ruler yet, and instead gave Kyuaku the title as the first lord Otokage. Otogakure's goverment is moastly unknown. Other than the fact that besides ninja payment, they manfacture a great deal of items for trade. Shinobi Sound ninja use a diverse amount of jutsu, which are mostly centered around modifications and mutations Orochimaru gave them. It is uknown what type of ninja or the actual techniques they posses of this village. Though it is speculated that the ninja know tecniques related to sound. It is also rumored that most to all Sound Ninja possess in-human techniques, techniques that would naturally be impossible to learn without proper Body Alteration. Howerver, acording to Sasuke, Oto nin are experts in Kinjustu, or forbidden techniques. As for eleamental chakra, sound shinobi seem to pratice lightning and fire release techniques. Nearly all are missing-nin. Clans Otogakure's clans are very unique and special, and dispite the village just beig reborn, many new and powerfull clans have begun to arose showing that Otogakure is becomming one of the moast powerfull Hidden Villiages in the world. Even before Sasuke's takeover, there was a clan of shinobi known as the Hebi Clan who are known for their snake related jutsus. Also, a old clan known as the Secoiya clan, originate from here. List of Clans; *Gozu Clan *Hebi Clan *Hōzuki Clan *Jugo Clan *Secoiya Clan *Uchiha Clan (Sasuke adoped two childern and used a Kinjustu to give him his bloodline therefore recreating the clan) Geography and Climate At first during Oroichmaru's Controll, Otogakure was nothing but a series of hidden bases scattered underground. Howerver, during it's takeover and rebuilding, Otogakure became a weathly landscape village. Thanks to the wood release, Otogakure became suronded by a forest of thick trees which would later be it's building basis. You see, Otogakure is built not underground, but actualy within the tall tree canopyies. Connecting each 'tree house' togeather with a series of fine stone bridiges. Every house in Oto is made just like a regular house stones and all. Otogakure also has a vast waterfall and a stone mounment dedicated to all the heroes of the village. Both of these can be seen in the village no matter where you are. Due to its large size, the main region of Otogakure can be broken into two sub-regions divided by Mt. Coronet, roughly comparable to how the continent that Kanto and Johto make up is essentially a contiguous region.The western half of Otogakure features a variety of landscapes. Its coasts are notably more rocky than the eastern half, however, the land is far more fertile, and the towns, for the most part, are rural. The eastern half is more tropical, people who live in towns and villages in this area must adapt to the harsh environment. When it comes to climate, Arigakure experienses a vast arrange of climates. But is all depends on which side you are. Unlike the eastern side, which is located in the south where the climate is warmer, the western half is located on the northern boundaries of the world where the temperature is cooler. It is so cold in the northern part of the region, it snows constantly. The village, as stated previously, is also home to a successful series of mines. The primary mineral found in the mine is a gem called the Lighthawk Crystal, which has about the same properties of coal. Unlike coal, it is far more beautiful, and is also used in jewelry and ornamentation. Landmarks Mt.Cornet Omega Falls Omega Hero Memorial Triva